villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cactivil (Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures)/@comment-43671246-20200112145001/@comment-37861502-20200113154013
No offense man, but those names do sound quite familar to the ones you suggested to me. The names you suggested like "Cactus Cat" "Cat Cactus" are just as generic as the examples you gave me with "Ice Cream Boy" and "Bacon Man". It is kinda hypocritical for you to impose me for worst pun names for not having good enough story ideas for nicknames when you can't even think of a complex name that would make Cactivil sound like a mysterious edgy villain which is just one out of the other few that I could explain why, unless you wanted to argue it out to me on Discord Instead. But you can't change my mind. As long as it's not causing World War 3 my names are perfectly justified than using actual names as nicknames in which the names would be hard to search up since there's already names of it like Cactus Cat and Cat Cactus for merchandises nicknamed for Cat Brands with the name which could have the audience or any one reading the story to confused even more or find it awfully generic. Villains don't have perfect names anyways and they are just called Black Soul of Darkness of Pure Evil and EVERYONE will love that villain for being evil for the sake of it. Like seriously, enough is enough. I agree to an extent that my name ideas for Cactivil isn't good to your standards but still, I am really making the story. You don't see that many people complaining about UniKitty with a Unicorn and a Kitty as like the name contraction and being like the perfect iconic example of a Mary Sue than with Magistral or the other things of DC Marvel Crossover with the two franchise being combined together for a hybrid multi-verse and a simple cross over for the sake of closening more fans to watch each other both. My story would be related to Comedy as much as Drama. But there would be like some type of Adventure and Fantasy where Magistral has a lot of battles and has some fantasy of a dream supposedly either in the head or in actuality coming true. Not oh everything has to be all serious everyone kills themselves and each other like what Marvel and DC tends to do with their Multi-Verse and make some of them canon to the story chronologicles like killing off main characters or turning them evil. I mean I did those types of stuff already but I need to stop milking it's seriousness and come up with what my mind comes up with for a story than copying so much of it. DC and Marvel would tell you that too. Cactivil surely has personality traits of the Joker and somewhat of the Backstory that lines up a little bit with falling down a Cacti Pit, but still I would try to understand it's characters and how they are than focus on their names like 24/7 and get all insecure anxious about it and then think of a suggested idea that makes it very uncanny. Those two names suggested by you aren't the same type of extents to how I got the names to sound almost mysterious like Cactivil being the most best example and sound like they are evil-like but at the same time neutral in a way. I still would prefer the names of it to my best abilities because that's how I've seen or would want to see the characters like. I just would not let anyone else decide how my characters would be like because of the fact that' it's literally just a story and nothing else. The TMRA series with it's characters is about how it's going to be directed by the person contributing to the direction it is going to.